Fate's Chance
by jukeboxjunkiee
Summary: What if in New Moon when Bella went to the meadow, the wolves were too late? What would happen then? reviews please!
1. Me?

**This is my first story in a long time. I don't know if I like it yet and I don't know if you guys will. I hope you do though!**

**I own nothing unfortunately.**

"_Laurent!" I cried in surprise pleasure. It was an irrational response. I probably should have stopped at fear._

_Laurent had been one of James's coven when we'd first met. He hadn't been involved in the hunt that followed – the hunt where I was the quarry – but that was only because he was afraid; I was protected by a bigger coven than his own. It would have been different if that wasn't the case – he'd had no compunctions, at the time, against making a meal of me._

"_Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt._

"_You remember." I smiled. It was ridiculous that I should be so elated because a vampire knew my name._

_Laurent took a casual step to the side, gazing around at the little meadow. I didn't miss that the step brought him closer to me._

_He took another step forward; it was quite deliberate._

"_Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked breathless, desperate to distract him. It was the first question that popped into my head, and I regretted it as soon as the words were spoken. Victoria – who had hunted me with James – and then disappeared – was not someone I wanted to think of at this particular moment._

_But the question did stop him._

"_Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."_

"_About what?" I said eagerly, inviting him to continue._

"_About me killing you. She wanted to save that part for herself. She's soft of . . . put out with you Bella."_** (A/N New Moon pages 235-240… different parts and slightly re-worded)**

Of course, since Edward (I was on the verge of death so it didn't matter if I thought his name now or not) had killed James she thought it was only faired if she killed me also.

"Oh? Then why not wait for her?"

"Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come _here _on Victoria's mission. See, I was actually hunting. I'm quite thirsty."

No one was here to save me. No one could save me. I thought of Jacob, glad I had come alone.

"So Bella, this should only hurt a lot."

And he lunged forward, leaping at me with amazing speed.

**A/N So what do you think? Should I continue? review!! please ;) **


	2. Homecoming

**So... I thought I'd give you more to decide if you like the story. I like the plot becasue I haven't read a story like this one, and i think it would be cool to have something different... any onto the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! though i wish i did.**

Then I felt it

Then I felt it. The pain. The venom. Of course, it was almost as bad as the incident in Phoenix.

I thought he was going to drain me. I thought he was going to kill me, but he didn't.

I felt the fire then. It was coursing through my veins. Setting a bigger fire everywhere it went. I let out a scream. I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that the fire was getting bigger and bigger as it went. I let out a blood-curling scream. I was sure the entire state could here.

I slipped in and out of consciousness. When I woke – it seemed like years later – the fire stopped and I was able to sit up.

I realized immediately where I was. I was still in the meadow. Laurent was no where to be seen.

I was all alone, a vampire. A deer was standing at the edge of the meadow, waiting. I lunged at it, realizing I was quite thirsty. I drained it and got up to look around.

My senses were heightened and I could see for miles. I realized I knew every part the forest without even looking at it. I was wondering where I could go. Charlie probably had the entire city looking for me by now. I couldn't back home; he would be sure to notice my eyes, though I haven't looked at them myself.

I decided to go to the place I was trying desperately to avoid – the Cullen house.

I arrived at the house a little while later. I saw it was just the way it was when they were here, but uninhabited. I was exploring the place when it happened.

APOV

"Edward, come on! You have to come out of your sometime." _If you don't come out I will personally go tell Bella you lied to her._

He reluctantly opened the door and saw all the packed bags in front of his room.

"Alice what is this for? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you – we – are. I had a vision, and you are coming whether you like it or not." I ended up having to drag him out to the car, and that was quite hard considering he was a vampire too.

I was leading my family to the airport. No one had any idea why though. I walked up to the counter and asked for seven tickets to Forks.

That's about when everyone flipped out. Edward was furious, Esme and Emmett were beaming, Carlisle smiled, Jasper looked apprehensive, and Rosalie looked the same – bored.

But they didn't know what I did. I had to surprise them. They had a right to know – even if it did come the wrong way.

After the longest flight of my life we arrived in the only place I have ever called home – Forks, Washington.

It took all I had to keep from tailing it to the old house. I knew what everyone would find. I just didn't know how they would react yet.

Jasper went to get two rental cars for now – they thought we were only visiting… ha! Wait until they see what's going to happen!

The ride home was boring; no one spoke. They were afraid of what would happen when we actually got home. We arrived half an hour later and everyone looked confused. The new scent – ahh the fresh familiar new scent.

Emmett all but ran to the door. We all followed, just not as quickly. But when we got there it wasn't what I expected.

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Why?

**I just want to say thanks**

**I just want to say thanks. I put up a new story and in less than 3 hours I have people reading it and liking this. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but you guys wanted more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor does anyone else but Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

I woke in Edward's room. Weird. I didn't remember moving after I fainted. Wait – I fainted? How? What? My head was spinning with so many questions. I didn't realize there were voices downstairs – they were too low for human ears to hear, I could barely hear them myself.

"I don't know Edward. You haven't even talked to her yet and you're assuming something is wrong." I ran downstairs and jumped into Edward's arms, knocking him down in the process.

"I missed you." I didn't kiss him. I still didn't know how he reacted to the whole 'hug' thing yet.

But he hugged back tightly and said, "Oh Bella, Its feels so good to have you in my arms again." I knew he meant. You could hear the intensity in his voice, and I had no doubt he could lie to me again. I guess he learned something.

"Why?" Only after I said the words did I realize I asked two questions at the same time and that one meant way more than I meant for it to.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never knew it would've hurt you like that – that the pain I felt would come to you. I was miserable, but I thought it was best. I made a huge mistake. I will _never_ leave you again." I was sobbing, not crying, I couldn't do that anymore, but I sat there until I gained enough composure to sit up. Then I started laughing.

Edward looked at me like I was mad. "Bella, why in the entire world are you laughing?"

"Thanks for the speech Edward," I said that part seriously, "but I meant that and why did I faint? I thought vampires couldn't faint."

"Bella, you're not a vampire." What? Yes I was. I endured three days of pain, I drank blood, I had heightened senses, I accomplished knocking Edward down, but maybe that was the element of surprise.

"Yes I am. Laurent changed me." Uh-oh.

"HE WHAT!" Sorry I said anything. I knew this was coming. So I gave him the entire story – beginning to end, starting from when he left.

"Oh. Then I don't get any of this. Carlisle heard you. He's working on it now, though I don't think he's going to get an answer to this one." We sat there for who knows how long when I suddenly had a epiphany.

"Oh! Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"When I woke up, earlier, I fed off a deer, but I didn't like the taste at all I thought I was going to throw up."

"Amazing. You never cease to amuse me Isabella. I always knew you were different." I took that as a compliment. Then I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. I got lost in them, but what I saw scared me.

Worry. Amazement. Confusion. Anxiety?

"Bella what did you do to your eyes?" What's wrong with my eyes? Are they wrong? What is he thinking?

"I'm thinking that your eyes just flashed from brown to red then back to brown. Why?"

"Um… Edward? Why did you say I'm thinking?"

"You asked what I was thinking."

"No, I thought that." Darn, no more secrets.

"Oh! Try it again." If you can hear me say I love you, please.

"Nothing." Yes! No! I wish he could.

"Did you just think I wish he could?"

"Yes. But why didn't you hear me before?"

Man, I've been a vampire for two days and I'm already messed up.

**I will not be here until Tuesday, so you guys are going to have to wait. I have to drive to Virginia to see my cousins, which is five hours away. But I'll write in the car! REVIEW! Or no more chapters!**


	4. Something New

**HEY!! I just back from Virginia. Five hours in the car gives you alot of time to write! So, heres the next chapter. If i get reviews i will post the other one later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - only in my imagination**

Edward POV (before Bella wakes up)

I walked in the door to see Emmett holding an unconscious Bella.

"What did you do to her, Emmett?" I snarled.

"Nothing, Eddie. I found her like that." No! I looked at Alice; she looked just as shocked as the rest of my family.

"Oh no. I didn't see this coming, I swear I didn't, I would've told you!"

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her. I saw a picture of everyone hugging Bella as soon as we walked in the door. Why was it completely and utterly wrong?

I ran her up to my room – the only room with a bed – and put her on it. I sat there watching her, refusing to let her go again. I don't how long I did sit there, but I moved when Alice called.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I swear that is not what I saw. I had no idea she would faint."

"But why did she? She just walked in the door!"

"I don't know, Edward. You haven't even talked to her yet and you're assuming something is wrong with her." I was suddenly knocked off of my feet – by Bella? I shook it off, thinking she caught me by surprise.

"I missed you." She whispered. She still cared about me after what I did to her. I didn't deserve her, not one bit, but I was selfish and cruel. I needed her to survive.

"Oh Bella! You have no idea how good it feels to have you in my arms again."

"Why?" She asked a few minutes later. The one question I couldn't answer, the one I was dreading – why?

"I'm so sorry Bella. I never knew it would've hurt you like that – that the pain I felt would come to you. I was miserable, but I thought it was best. I made a huge mistake. I will _never_ leave you again." I told her, honesty ringing through every word I said. I just hoped she could believe me this time.

Bella was sobbing by the time I finished – not crying, no tears were streaming down her cheeks. Strange.

After a few minutes she started laughing. "Bella, love, why in the entire world are you laughing?"

"Thank you for the speech, Edward," She said seriously, "But I wanted to know why I fainted. I though vampires couldn't faint." Now she thought she was a vampire! What have I done to her?

"Bella, you are not a vampire." Her eyes showed shock and rejection. Why rejection? Why was she so confusing?

"Y-Yes I am. Laurent changed me." I could tell she regretted saying that. How could he do this! We left to keep her safe and _he_ comes back after we took care of James.

"HE DID WHAT!" I was filled with rage and sorrow – more rage then sorrow, but enough to let her explain.

Bella told me what happened – beginning to end – starting from when I –wince- left. She looked up at me when she finished and I stared back, but her eyes changed colors so quickly I couldn't believe if I was it or not.

"Bella, what did you do to your eyes?" I asked, just out of curiosity, I knew she would say nothing. She asked what I was thinking, so I answered as best I could. "I was just thinking your eyes aren't supposed to change colors."

"Edward? Why did you saying I'm thinking?" Did she not say that? Was I just hearing things? I heard her voice –crystal clear.

"You asked me what I was thinking." Didn't you?

"No, I thought that." I could hear her! A million questions rang through my mind, but I was overjoyed!

"Try it again." I focused on only her this time. Nothing, not even a cricket chirping. "Nothing."

_Oh. I wish he could, sometimes._

"Did you just wish I could?" Amazing. She never ceases to amaze me. Something new everyday.

"Yes, but why couldn't you hear me before?"

Carlisle POV

I heard Bella say she was vampire. Everyone in the house froze. I listened to her story. She wasn't lying; we all knew that. Bella was a vampire. But was she still half human? Or did the transformation not work completely? We had to test it – soon.

"Bella, come here." I said to low for human ears to hear. She was by my side in an instant.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Well, she is a vampire. She acts human. She looks human." I wondered out loud. We needed to fix this.

**So, how's that? Did you like it? Review to let me know!**

**xoxo**


	5. Confession and Confusion

**HEY! I'm not getting alot of reviews, so I'm spacing out the updates. But I did have this written already! So read on adn tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... haha i might... i my imagination.**

BPOV

I _was _a vampire; I'm not crazy. I might not be the perfect vampire, but at least I wasn't crazy. Yet. Who ever heard of a half-human vampire, if that's what I was.

"Bella, I need you to act completely human, like you don't want to be a vampire." Don't want to be one? Why would I want that? But I tried anyway, if Carlisle wanted me to, then I would.

I focused on human things – having a family, eating, sleeping. I guess something happened, everyone in the room stood and looked at me in shock. I spoke too soon, I was crazy.

"What did I do this time?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Well, Bella, you kinda just turned into a complete vampire, the exact opposite of a human." Emmett said, of course, it was him who pointed out all the mistakes I made.

"Thanks for being _so _helpful." I snapped.

"Bella, I need you to act completely vampire." Carlisle said. I focused on vampire things- hunting, no sleep, living for eternity.

"You're completely human now." Why was I getting these mixed up? Because I didn't want to be them while I thought of them? Because I wasn't ready to leave one or the other? Whatever the reason I didn't care, only the fact that I was either vampire or human was good enough for me.

"Carlisle, I could hear some of her thoughts though." Edward told him. I think they were having a silent conversation, Edward kept nodding.

"Bella, think something you really want Edward to hear." Carlisle instructed.

_I love you, Edward, with all my heart._

" I love you too, Bella, more than you could ever know." It worked!

"Now, you need to think something you don't want him to hear." I couldn't think it. This was the thing I never wanted to tell him. If he could hear my thoughts, he'd know that when I was away from him nothing mattered to me anymore, I was empty, just like when he left. But I thought it anyway, there were no secrets between us anymore, and if I hurt him then it will be my fault – for telling him like this.

Edward, if you ever left again, I don't think I'd be able survive. It was bad the first time. I'm sorry I told you like this, if you do hear me.

I wished desperately he wouldn't hear me. I'd tell hi that secret later – when we were _alone_ alone.

"Nothing, again. Bella, you can be very frustrating some times." _Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. _

"How, Isabella, is that a compliment?" Crap.

"Umm….well….you see…. I don't know." I stuttered for words. Edward had that smug little smile on his face, he didn't what was going to hit him later.

"I think we know your power, Bella." _I think we've known that for a while._ Edward started chuckling. I would have to start being more careful.

"You're either vampire or human, you can have parts fo the other at the same time, and Edward can read you're mind when you want him to." Carlisle diagnosed.

Alice looked like she was about burst – a strange combination of emotions was running across her face.

"Alice, what's wrong? Why do you look like you're about to explode?" She seriously looked ill for a vampire.

"I'm so happy we found your power, but we have a _little_ problem."

"That is _not_ little, Alice." _What is it, Edward?_ This gift could come in handy sometimes.

"The Volturi." I shuddered. I didn't know much about them, but I knew enough to know you don't irritate them.

"And why are the Volturi a big problem?"

"They're coming here. Tomorrow." Alice said looking grave, that was not natural for her. This had to be very bad.

"Then what are we going to do."

"Act normal, and Bella, you have to act like a complete vampire, no human qualities must show."

"I'll have to practice."

"Edward, take her out to the woods, I'll let you know when the Volturi are here."

We were walking out the door and I realized – Charlie!

"Umm… Edward, what are we going to do about Charlie? He's probably worried sick! How long have I been gone anyway?"

"Charlie…we'll take of that, right after the Volturi leave, they are the bigger threat. And I think you've been gone about a week."

A WEEK! That's going to hurt Charlie even more. How would I ever be able to fix this?

"Bella, love, I need you to be human." Human, human, human. Why is everything separated? Can't I be both I like it both. I get to keep what Edward loves about, live forever, not drink blood, be beautiful like the rest of them.

"You're both. Think human." Human. Blush. Brown eyes. Heart. Food. Scent.

"Keep going Bella, you can do it." I could feel it, changing from one creature to another. And I liked it. Death, even more so, birth, love and life.

"You're human! Oh Bella, you're amazing. Now, vampire." Edward. Alice. Carlisle. Esme. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. My family. The Volturi. Marble skin. Blood red eyes. No heart beat. Edward.

"Open your eyes Bella." They're red. You need to hunt, so the Volturi don't think badly of you.

NO! I won't… I mean… I can't. I'm not able to. Edward. I can't do it.

"Yes you can. You're already vampire, and that burning in the back of you throat has got to be bugging you right now." It was. That nagging 'voice' saying you're thirsty, always there, ready to come out when you most don't want it to.

No. Not yet. Not now.

"Alright, but then you have to answer a question for me."

"Go ahead." How was I going to plan my answer? I knew the question, just not that answer that would hurt him the least.

"What did you not want to tell me? When we were experimenting back there?"

"I didn't want to tell you, how bad it would be if you left again. That I might not be able to take it. And when you left, so did I, just not physically. It hurt Edward, and I could do nothing to stop it."

He took my face in his hands, so I was forced to look at him.

"I will _never_ leave you again. That was stupid of me. I was past trying to live by the day, I was living trying to get through another hour. I only left because I though it was safe for you, but if we had been here, Laurent," He growled his name, "Wouldn't have bit you, and we would still be here and not in any trouble."

I trusted him. And I realized that if love and life were the same thing, if he ever left again, I wouldn't survive, I couldn't.

**What do you think? What going on with Charlie and the Volturi. Ooooh.**

**Review to get answers!!**


	6. Hunter And Hunted

Sorry this took so long

Sorry this took so long. I got a job, and I had writers block, but here's something, not much but something.

Disclaimer: If I get to own anything in Twilight, I promise to share!

BPOV

Volturi. If there ever was one word that could make a vampire scream it was that. They were – are – the dreaded 'royal' family of the vampire world. How someone could rule like they did – I had no clue.

Alice was keeping careful watch on them and Edward convinced me to go hunting, to make sure my eye color wouldn't scare the Volturi that much. Why would they care? They got their wish – I was one of them. I was hunting, more like trying to distract myself from the awful task I was about to perform, I think they go together, the most delicious scent was coming from less than a mile away – it was like melted chocolate and strawberries, if you want to put in human terms.

Deer. Or maybe elk. No, no, it was deer, that much I had learned. I let my instincts take over, not wanting to be fully aware I was taking a life, not that the animals were as important as humans, but they still were lives lost. After I finished I buried the carcass and went to go find Edward.

I was covered in blood. I didn't want that to happen again. First time equals big mess.

I found Edward looking at something in the distance. I followed his gaze and saw the meadow. I guess he didn't notice because I stepped right in front of him and had to yell to make him hear me. I didn't have to say anything – he knew me all to well.

We walked to the meadow in silence, not that awkward kind you get when you don't want be around someone but they won't stop talking, more like the silence where no words was worth a thousand pictures.

The meadow looked even more beautiful then it did when I came here as a human. Heightened senses had its advantages. It was sunny outside – a rare occasion. I was glad though, for once I didn't hate the sun coming out in Forks. I walked to the center of the perfect circle of flowers and looked up. The sun was shining overhead and I was glittering – diamond all over.

I swear I heard Edward chuckling, but when I looked over to where he was I didn't see him. Instead he was behind me. I decided to play dumb.

"Edward?" Playing with him was always fun – since no one else could. "Where are you?" Right before I finished the sentence I turned around and saw Aro. Not Edward. Not Alice. Not even Emmett. Aro. What was he doing here?

"Aro?"

"Ah, Bella. You do remember me. I was afraid I would have to introduce myself again."

"How could I ever forget you, Aro." I I said more sarcastically then politely, but he didn't seem to get the hint.

I had to ask now, if I didn't I would be regretful." What are you doing here?" Wrong question. Damn.

"Just visiting, keeping in touch with some of my old friends." Uh-huh sure. Don't touch him. Don't touch him. Edward told me about his powers before, and I had to make sure he did not hear what I just thought.

"Where's Edward, and everyone else?" I was curious. I needed answers, not like I wanted them I needed them.

"They are with Jane, Marcus, and Caius." Of course. Way to get them killed Bella. "I made sure this conversation was only between the two of us."

I feared him. More than I ever feared anyone – Luarent excluded. His one question seemed to take forever to come out. I knew he answer. So did he. So why bother asking? It was pointless, he knew that as well as I did. No. Not ever. Never. Those were various answers I was thinking of giving him.

Ooooooh. What question? You know the answer – probably. Review! And get more chapters!! Please, it would make my day. I promise to update as soon as possible, but im going to Disney!! Yay!


	7. Power and Hate

**Ok, so I know you are all probably reading Breaking Dawn and have no time for this, but I though I would update to give you something to do after. Let me tell you… that book was amazing. Who knew all that could happen – sorry not giving anything away, you have to read it for yourselves! **

**I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews, not many but enough to keep me going, and the people that put on their story alert.**

**I changed my pen name, so its still me, don't worry. Anyway… read on!**

BPOV

"Bella, you have extraordinary power. You are one of a kind. Even in the human world." Those words offended me. He meant them to be kind, but they were like a well deserved slap to the face. "So why not put it to good use? Join us and your power would be worshipped. You can become part of the family." Ha. Good one. Family. More like disgusting vampires who have no remorse for the lives they've taken.

"I'm sorry Aro, but I can't do that and you know it. I have a family right here and I think right now they might need me. So if you would be so kind as to let them go, I might not take your head off, after all I'm still a newborn and have little self-control." Lie. I have plenty of self-control, enough to say that if I did take his off, I'd be taking my family's head and mine too.

"You have more self-control then you think, Bella. I will release your family because I can't force you to do anything, but I came to see if you had considered joining." Never. Not going to happen. Nope.

Don't touch him. Don't touch him. If he heard my thoughts then I'd be done for. Unless he was like Edward, useless to the craziness my mind is. I decided not to take that chance. Not if there was even a .5 chance he could.

"I don't think I ever will, Aro. Now please release my family and leave." Where did that boldness come from? I never expected that.

"I will. Stay here." I obeyed, not willingly either. I was anxious to get to my family, to see that Edward was really there and well. To Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, to see that they were all unharmed, because if they were, I would never be able to live with myself.

"Bella!" I turned around, expecting Edward. What I got was a small short vampire who looked like she was only a child.

"Yes?" I answered uncertainly. If she was the same girl Edward talked about when he told me about the Volturi, then I did not want anything to do with her – nothing.

"I'm Jane," Damn, it is, "Aro told me to test my power on you, he heard Edward's did not work, and did not think to try it himself." Her tone of voice made it sound like she called him an idiot – not that I would mind if she did, but he would.

"No," A voice behind me answered, "You will not go anywhere near her with that _thing_ you call a power." Edward. He came to save me. I hope. Less then a second later he was on the ground – writhing in pain. I couldn't look, but I couldn't look away either.

"Stop!" I screamed and lunged for the little menace. I landed on top of her and she looked at me with shock covering her expression, then hatred. Why? Oh! Her murderous power didn't work on me – my mind was impervious to other powers still. I kept it! Good.

"You little-," She didn't get to finish. I jumped off of her and in a second she was by Aro's side. Huh. I didn't remember him coming back. I kinda hoped he wouldn't.

"Jane, enough." He commanded.

"Yes, master." Master. Ha.

"Bella, come on let's go." It was Edward speaking to me this time. But I didn't want to go – not before they did. So I didn't I just stood there glaring at all of them. Not smart. I do not suggest it.

I stood there for God knows how long until Edward dragged me back into the woods. I was furious. No I was beyond furious.

"Edward! How could you let them do that? You saw what she could do to you - you experienced it – and yet you stare at them like they rule you." Man, if only I was like this as a human.

"Bella! They do rule! They will kill you if you don't behave. They will torture you until you actually want to die. I heard what they were thinking. They _wanted_ to torture you. I couldn't let that happen. And then you go and face them as if it were Emmett! You wish."

I was not getting into this with him. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to be yelled at. I wanted to be congratulated on saving them, on making the right choice. But I could that was not going to happen anytime soon, so I stomped the wrong direction of the house. Wrong way. I didn't want to go home, but I didn't know what was waiting the wrong way.

Thought I'd end it there, what do you think? Constructive criticism please. Review. It would make my day : )


	8. Sorry

**Soo sorry, but everyone keeps asking me the same question... How do Bella and Aro know each other. Ok, so I know she didn't go to Volterra, but Edward did tell her a little bit about the Volturi before he left her. Let's just say that he told her what they looked like and what they wear, so she recognized him from it. Anyway, this is a fan**fiction**, so you can make it anything you want. I just tried of having the same question asked over and over again. So sorry you had to read this, I swore i would never write one, but i failed... so use your imaginations people!**

**xoxo breathingwithoutair **


End file.
